ODST boot camp
by Helljumper Q74
Summary: What happens when a young man joins the UNSC and gets thrown into an ODST boot camp? he gets a crazy roomate,a hyper active grunt sidekick and the fight to becoma an ODST.
1. Chapter 1: Recruitment

ODST boot camp

Chapter 1: recruitment  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

(a young man walks down the street and enters a UNSC recruitment building.)

(the building is surprisingly empty. He walks up to the counter where a man is sitting mumbling unintelligently while wearing a red nerf helmet, a pink t-shirt that has party girl on it, and a leash tied to a pipe on the wall)

"uhh" Hunter said with an confused look on his face.

"Hello fine thitizen,would you like to join the excithing and Heroic ranth's of the UNSC?" He said with an lisp.

"err,yes i would" Hunter said.

"Goodie! What branth would you like to join?" He said while smirking.

"the ODST's" Hunter said proudly.

"What about the ONI?" The man behind the counter said with an questioning look on his face.

"No the-" Hunter began but he was cut off.

"ONI?" He said with glad voice.

"NO the ODST's!" Hunter said in an pissed off voice.

"You're sure?" He said in an confused tone to his voice.

"Yes i'm sure!" Hunter yelled.

"You can hath recon" the man behind the counter said while holdong up an bright pink recon helmet with sparkles and unicorns on it.

"What?! NO!" Hunter said with an angry voice.

"Fine!...third door to your right" He said while pouting.

"Finally!"Hunter said as he started to walk away.

(Hunter walks down a hallway and enters a dark room)

"err,Hello?" Hunter said an a slightly scared tone.

( a man hits him in the back off the head with a potato sack)

"OWW! What the hell?!" Hunter yelled while nursing his head.

"Haha! i got you n-....wait your not the pizza man" The man said in a dissapointed voice.

"What?! No!" Hunter said confused.

"hmm...and your name is'nt Wong Li?" He said while rubbing his chin.

"No!" Hunter yelled while getting up.

"Oh sorry then,so what are you here for?" the recruitment officer asked while scratching the back of his head.

"To join the ODST's" Hunter said warily.

"you're sure? what about the ONI?" The recruitment officer asked.

"Not this again!" Hunter yelled.

"fine then,seesh...you need to pass a survey first" He said while sitting doen and getting a clipboard out.

"Ok,shoot!" Hunter said enthusiastically.

"Whats your name"  
"Hunter Sparks"  
"ok,whats your second pet's golapigo turtle 's name?"  
"its-...wait,what?"

2 hours later

"ok then,have you ever played musical chairs with an arabic spider monkey that was wearing a pirate costume while riding a unipsycal?"The recruitment officer said while resting his legs on the table.  
"Once at my best friends birthday party,at chuck e cheeses" Hunter said while resting his head.

"hmm...you passed" the recruitment officer said while reviewing his clipboard.

"Really?!" Hunter asked excitingly and as his head darted up.

"yes,congratulations you are now part of the ONI" He said while shaking Hunter's hand.

"The ODST's! Hunter yelled angrily.

"whatever,you'll be sent to an ODST boot camp next week" He said while opening the door to let Hunter out.

(Hunter walks out of the room and is about to leave the building then he noticed a Chinese guy in a pizza man suit)

"Someone here ordered a anchovie pizza" Wong Li said in an chinese accent.

"3rd door to your right thir!" The man behind the counter said while doing an backwards salute.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: this is my first fan fic, I know this chapter was slow but I needed to start it somehow. I already got the next chapter planned and its going to hopefully be longer and more humorous. Please review and tell me if this chapter was good or bad and much needed advice.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews, I'll try to respond to them every chapter  
Iron Mantis: thanks for the good review, when I went back over the first chapter I saw some spelling errors but I'm to lazy to fix them and when I think about it, this story is a little like RvB I'm like church, my best friend marcus is like caboose (he is in this chapter) and a female I am planning to add in later chapters is kinda like tex.( I did not do this on purpose)  
Halo Spartain: Aww you make me blush, Thanks for the incredible review and I am planning to keep this fanfic going for a while.  
Snake Screamer: said that if I don't change the format from script fanfiction will remove my story, I don't know if that's true,please tell me if it is ten I will change the format.  
ONWARDS WITH THE FANFIC!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Arrival

A week later

(Aboard the UNSC pelican "the happy goose")

The pelican pokes Hunter in head while he's asleep."wake up...wake up....I SAID WAKE UP!" He Yelled.

"What the-" Hunter yelled as he woke up.

"good your awake" the pelican pilot said while smiling.

"where are we?" Hunter asked as he yawned.

"we'll be there in a minute" the pelican pilot answered.

"good...wait if you're here then who's piloting the pelican" Hunter said in a scared voice.

A shocked look came over the pilot's face and he rushes to the cockpit."oh fu-"

2 minutes later  
At the super secret ODST boot camp, New new Mombasa Africa, 191 sunshine drive.

(Hunter climbs out of the crashed pelican,A drill sergeant walks up in front off Hunter while he tries to get his rucksack from the wreckage)

(The Drill seargent loudly clears his throat)

"Oh sorry seargent?" Hunter said in a questioning voice and while he quickly saluted him.

"Drill sergeant bubbles,to you maggot!" He yelled without changing stance.

"Bubbles?" Hunter asked while trying to keep from laughing his ass off.

"yes Bubbles,you got a problem with that maggot?!" Sergeant Bubbles said while stepping right in front of him,towering over him.

"uhh...No! not at all sir" Hunter said nervously.

"Good! Here is your room number and your roomates will be waiting" He said while handing him a piece of paper.

"good i-...wait roomates?" Hunter askedwhile looking up from the paper.

5 minutes later  
the boot camps Male barracks

(Hunter walks up to a door and looks down at his sheet of paper)

"Well this is the room" Hunter said as rung the doorbell.

(A grunt opens the door and his eyes widen)

"Err...Hi?" Hunter said a little confused.

"Marcus its the pizza man!" The grunt screamed as he ran back into the room.

"Oh Shi-" Hunter said while noticing what was about to happen.

(A young man with short dirty blonde hair and glasses hits hunter in his head with an orange plastic baseball bat)

"Eat that man!" Marcus yelled at the top his lungs while hitting Hunter upside the head with an orange baseball bat.

"Oww! What the hell?! i'm not the goddamn pizza man!" Hunter yelled while rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"Wait you're not?" Marcus asked right before he was about to deal another attack.

"No i'm not,i'm getting tired of everyone thinking i'm a pizza man and hitting me in the head for no apparent reason!" Hunter yelled.

"Oh i see,so you're the taco guy-" Marcus started but he was quickly cut off.

"What?! No!" Hunter yelled annoyed.

"Chinese take out guy,ice cream man, kool aid man?" Marcus continued oblivious to Hunter's last comment.

"No,i'm you're new roomate!" Hunter yelled.

"you're sure? You could pass as an ice cream man" Marcus asked.

"yes I'm sure!" Hunter yelled louder.

"ok then, come inside" Marcus said while notioning Hunter to come inside.

(Hunter takes two steps through the door and yip yap jumps on his head and repeatedly stabs him in the head with a spoon)

"Die man!" The grunt yelled as he repeatively stabbed Hunter in the head with a plastic spoon.

"AHH! WHAT THE *bleep*?!" Hunter yelled while trying to sling the grunt off.

"Yip yap,he's not the pizza man" Marcus said while looking in a hand held mirror admiring himself.

"Oh heh heh,yip yap is sorry" Yip yap said as he jumped off Hunter.

"Whatever" Hunter said while he took the mirror out of marcus's hands looking at the wounds on his face.

"Me name's yip yap!" Yip yap the grunt said while smiling Hugely.

"Nice to mee-" Hunter said but yip yap quickly adverted his attention somewhere else.

"Hannah Montanna is almost on!" Yip yap sqealed in delight in delight as he flipped on the TV.

Hunter and Marcus's eyes widen with shock.

"we got the best of both worlds!" The TV roared as it turned on.

"NOO!!!" Marcus yelled then Hunter kicked the TV destroying it.

Yip yap's head turns 180 degrees and looks evilly at Hunter and both stayed still with fear."Yip yap's going to kill you!" Yip yap yelled as he pulled out an M60 and started chasing Hunter and Marcus while firing at them.

"I'm going to die!" Hunter yelled as he ran around the room.

"Wait up cream man!" Marcus yelled as he chased after Hunter.

"I told you i'm not the ice cream man!" HUnter yelled as he barely dodged a bullet and as yip yap laughed psychotically.

"OWW my ass!" Marcus screamed as he got shot in the ass.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N  
Hunter: well this took me about an hour to write, because someone wont help me *glances angrily at Marcus  
Marcus: Shut up and write slave monkey *whips Hunter*  
Hunter: OWW!  
Yip yap: PICKLES!  
Marcus: Keep working  
Hunter: You tyrant!  
Marcus: *whips Hunter again* no back talk!  
Hunter: OWW! Hey yip yap, Marcus has cinnabons *smirks evilly*  
Yip yap: *turns slowly towards Marcus*  
Marcus: yip yap NOO!  
Yip yap: *jumps Marcus* where are yip yap's cinnabons?!  
Marcus: AHH! HALP!  
Hunter: *laughs evilly and points toward the readers* review or else!  
Marcus: OWW my spleen!


End file.
